Keikaku
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: La mencionada, a duras penas asintió. ¡Eso era un complot! Todos estaban organizados para hacerlos poner nerviosos. ¡Sí, eso era! Y no le sorprendería que ellos hubieran manipulado los papeles del sorteo para que Kohaku le diera un regalo a ella. ¡Los creía capaz de eso y más! Pero todos sus pensamientos se disiparon de su mente cuando sintió las manos de Kohaku rodear su cuello.


_Inuyasha no me pertenece, este fic ha sido creado sin fin lucrativo._

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

¡Feliz navidad! Bueno he aquí mi segundo fic de este fandom e igualmente lo hice con mi hermanita Bren.

Si es muy cursi cúlpenla a ella.

* * *

**Keikaku**

**計画**

**.**

_Acto único_

**.**

Los copos de Hielo bailaban al compás del frío viento. Los ojos marrones seguían encantados cada movimiento de estos. Era simplemente algo hermoso verlos caer desde el alto cielo y posteriormente verlos morir en el pavimento -o lo que quedaba de él- porque la nieve se había encargado de cubrir todo a su paso. Ese escenario le recordó cuando conoció a Kohaku, hermano menor de Sango ¿Cómo olvidar aquel día?

Ella había estado jugando en la nieve, junto con Kagome, cuando, trato de agarrar un copo de nieve y se cayó _—_¿Estás bien? _—_Había preguntado él, pero ella no pudo hablar porque se había perdido en sus orbes cafés.

—¡Te estás congelando! _—_habló preocupado el adolescente, al tocar la mano de la fémina.

Acto seguido, la chamarra de Kohaku estaba rodeando los brazos a Rin.

—¡Rin! _—_Había gritado Kagome, preocupada_—. _Vamos, te buscan.

¿Cómo olvidar aquel día? La había rescatado de casi morir congelada, le debía la vida y por eso lo quería ¿O era por algo más? No, no podía ser por algo más, simplemente le encantaba verlo, conversar con él, convivir con él; le gustaba abrazarlo y le encantaba el olor a su perfume. -"_No puede ser" -_grito su subconsciente al darse cuenta de algo muy importante: estaba enamorada. Y no estaba enamorada de cualquier persona, no. Estaba enamorada de Kohaku, su mejor amigo y hermano de Sango. ¿Pero, quién no se enamoraría de él? ¡Ese chico era único entre un millón de idiotas! ¡Y vaya que conocía a Idiotas! El mundo se estaba llenando de ellos. Eran de lo peor, no obstante, Kohaku y Shippo eran la excepción.

—Rin _—_Kagome la sacó de sus pensamientos_—. _Kohaku, Miroku y Sango ya llegaron —Anunció. La oji-marrón maldijo en ese momento su nuevo descubrimiento.

—¿Tan pronto? _—_preguntó, al momento que sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono carmín.

—Sí. ¿Pasa algo? —_"Me gusta mi mejor amigo" _estaba por decir; sin embargo, el referido entró en la sala antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra.

—¡Rin! _—_exclamó, al momento que la abrazaba. Y la razón se desconecto de su cerebro. Correspondió aquel abrazo, al momento que su cabeza encontraba el hueco perfecto en el hombro masculino.

Aspiraron el aroma del otro mutuamente, ambos se querían, empero ninguno de los dos lo admitiría abiertamente ¿Por qué arruinarían su amistad? No, no. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso. Era algo arriesgado, además los dos eran tímidos aunque arriesgaran su amistad quedaba eso: la timidez.

—¡Feliz noche buena! _—_dijo Sango, haciéndolos separarse.

—¡Feliz noche buena, Sango!

—Hola Rin _—_Saludó, Miroku.

—¡Hola Miroku, feliz noche buena!

—Feliz noche buena a todos _—_dijo Kagome, entrando en la sala con un mandil de cocinera_—. _¿Quieren ayudar a hacer la cena?_ —_Le preguntó a los jóvenes, mientras les sonreía.

—¡Sí Kagome! —respondió dulcemente Rin, a punto de entrar en la cocina_—. _Kohaku, ¿no vienes? _—_Interrogó, volteando para verlo.

—¡Claro! —Asintió feliz el chico, al momento que se encaminaba a ayudarla—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer, Kagome? —cuestionó el chico.

-Haremos un pastel —susurró a ambos adolescentes—. ¿Qué les parece si hacen la mezcla?

—¡Sí! —Asintieron, unísonos entrando a la cocina.

—Bien, pueden ayudar mezclando el azúcar y la mantequilla. No lo prueben, les estaré vigilando. —Advirtió la azabache con una cuchara—. Yo mientras tanto iré horneando unas galletas.

—Entendido —habló Rin, agarrando la azúcar y mantequilla—. Kohaku, ¿me ayudas?

—¡Por supuesto! —Sonrió, acercándose a la joven.

En la sala se escuchaban los cuchicheos de los presentes. Empezaba a llenarse la mesa de exóticos platillos para el disfrute de sus paladares, era bueno probar "nuevos platos" además que la cocinera se había esforzado mucho en cocinarlos.

—¡Inuyasha, compórtate! —gritó la azabache, saliendo de la cocina con un pollo al horno que se veía sumamente exquisito. El peli-plata estaba reclamando comida, ya que sus tripas no aguantaban más.

—Kagome tiene razón, pulgoso —masculló un muchacho, saludando amistosamente a la mujer.

—¡Aléjate de Kagome, lobo rabioso! —Advirtió el peli-plata, jalando instintivamente hacia su pecho a la fémina, haciendo que esta se sonrosara levemente.

—Suelta a Kagome, ¡animal! —bramó, iracundo. Alejándola de ese "perro sarnoso".

—¿Y tú, quien eres para decirme tal cosa? Para tú información Kagome es _mía_, lobo… —dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona. La chica se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. ¡¿En verdad era importante para él?! ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Qué feliz era!—. Aunque esté un poco gorda…

"_¡¿Qué había dicho?!"_

_Gorda_

No, había escuchado mal. Sí, solo era eso.

_Gorda_

"_¡Definitivamente lo había escuchado! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota?! ¡Se las iba a pagar!"_

¡Plashh!

Resonó por toda la casa. Miroku se sobó la mejilla en acto de comprensión, la azabache cuando se enojaba se convertía en la más feroz de todas las mujeres.

—¡Idiota! —vociferó la joven, entrando a la cocina hecha una fiera. El peli-plata se quedó ahí parado con las manos de la mujer marcadas en su mejilla izquierda. _"¡Mujeres! Quién las entiende"_.

Oh sí, Inuyasha era un idiota, después de decirle todo eso después le salía con _"Aunque esté gorda"_ ¡¿Qué se creía?! ¡Ella no estaba gorda!

¿O sí?

Rápidamente su disgusto se convirtió en una terrible preocupación. ¿Estaba gorda? ¡Oh, Inuyasha era un idiota! ¿Cómo había logrado implantar en ella semejante duda?

—Kagome, ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Rin, al ver a su amiga con mala cara ¿Qué había pasado? Solo había escuchado que le había gritado _"Idiota"_ a Inuyasha y obviamente él tenía la culpa.

—Rin… ¿Estoy gorda?

La aludida quedó en _shock_ con ganas de preguntarle si su pregunta era en serio ¡Kagome no estaba gorda! ¿Quién le dijo semejante mentira? Oh sí, definitivamente Inuyasha era un idiota. —No.

—¿Segura?

Sango suspiró al momento de escuchar a su amiga ¡Inuyasha merecía un buen golpe! —"_Y agradecería a Kouga si se lo daba"_ —Pensó, y observó a Kagome con su cara de preocupación y mirando constantemente su reflejo en la estufa. ¡¿Enserio dejaría que la opinión de Inuyasha le afectara tanto?!—. Kagome, deja eso de una buena vez ¿Te ayudo a cocinar? —Propuso, antes de que su amiga se preocupara más por su reflejo—. Ignora lo que te dijo Inuyasha, está ciego. No sabe lo que se pierde.

—Pero…

—¡Oh no! ¡Nada de peros! —La castaña ayudó a su amiga a terminar de hacer el pollo al horno antes de que armara otro drama. Pero, de que Inuyasha se las pagaría todavía estaba por verse—. ¿Qué hay del intercambio de regalos? —Preguntó, para romper el incómodo silencio después de media hora—. ¿Ya tienen los regalos?

—Sí. —Asintieron los tres.

—Veremos quién es el amigo secreto —dijo Kagome, recordando el día que habían quedado de acuerdo con hacer ese intercambio de regalos, en el cual todos habían estado de acuerdo. ¿A quién no le gustaría recibir un regalo de un amigo secreto?

Habían hecho varios papelitos y cada uno escogió uno y aquel tenía que darle un regalo al susodicho. Pero todo era en completo secreto y nadie podía decir nada… O se quedaría sin regalo. Una muy buena sanción para que no pensaran a revelar el misterio.

—Discúlpate con ella, Inuyasha —Asesoró, Miroku—. Sabes que se enojará cómo la otra vez.

El blanquecino no le prestó atención, y no porque no quería hacerlo, sino porque no sabía cómo y cuándo hacerlo. ¿Y si ella seguía enojada? ¡Ni loco arriesgaba su vida! Sería más fácil competir y luchar contra mil demonios al mismo tiempo que con una Kagome enojada.

—¿Vez lo qué hiciste? —Reivindicó, Kouga.

—¡Es tu culpa! —Contraatacó, estaba exasperado. Ese idiota era el que lo había provocado y ahora se hacía el santo. Si claro "_San Kouga_" el que no rompe un plato. Detestaba a esa bestia zarrapastrosa.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo no fui el que se lo dijo! Pulgoso.

—Fue culpa de ambos. —La castaña se sentó al lado de Miroku—. Si no hubieran empezado a pelear nada de eso hubiera pasado. ¿Quién se va a disculpar?

Miroku y Kouga miraron a Inuyasha cómo diciéndole que él era el que debía ir a disculparse y era, por su propio bien.

—¿No puedo ir después?

—¡Ve ahora! —Demandaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha por su parte se levanto y se fue de mala gana hacia donde se encontraba la azabache. Si no era mentira que ella estaba gorda ¿por qué era él quien se tenía que disculpar? Idiotas. Además esa mujer era el demonio más temido cuando se enojaba. ¡¿Querían qué él no saliera con vida?! ¡Qué buenos amigos que tenía!

Llegó a donde se encontraba la fémina. Se encontraba escribiendo los papelitos para el intercambio de regalos, se notaba su molestia y pudo apenas oír de los labios de ella un _"Idiota"_

Se limitó a contemplarla. No quería volver a estropearlo, además no sabía con cuáles palabras disculparse; ¿y si lo arruinaba y terminaba molestándola aun más? No, no, no. No quería ser _"perro al horno"_.

Justo cuando se iba a echar para atrás esta volteó y chocó con sus orbes doradas.

"_¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué hago?"_ -Giró, la cabeza a ambos lados buscando una escapatoria segura, pero ¿hacia dónde ir? ¿No era mejor enfrentarlo? Sí, definitivamente tenía que enfrentarlo, no podía salir tan mal.

—Inuyasha, ¿se puede saber qué quieres? —preguntó Kagome, cruzándose de brazos y con una ligera vena en la sien. ¿¡Ahora qué quería?! ¡¿No le fue suficiente con decirle gorda?!

—Yo… —"¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Un cumplido? ¡Sí! Miroku dijo que a las mujeres les encantaban los cumplidos—. ¡Qué bonito trasero! —Le susurró, tratando de sonar seductor. Kagome se sonrojó pero de rabia, levantando con rapidez su mano al aire y…

Volvió a golpearlo, pero ahora con más potencia que la anterior, dejando las marcas de sus uñas. Kagome entró nuevamente, no sin antes pronunciar una palabra a todo pulmón. —¡Pervertido!

* * *

—Eso debió doler…—Opinaron, al unísono los jóvenes cerca del peli-plata. El pobre solo recibía bofeteadas por parte de la mujer.

—Bien merecido lo tiene por asqueroso.

—Miroku, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. ¿Cierto? —Cuatro ojos contemplaron expectantes al peli-negro esperando la respuesta.

—Por supuesto qué no, Sango. ¿Por quién me tomas? —Fingió inocencia.

—Ni que no te conociera, ¡eres un hombre malamañoso!

—Me duele que pienses así de mí, Sanguito.

—Deja el drama, hombre pervertido; y dinos qué le dijiste al pulgoso para que le dijera eso a Kagome —habló, Kouga-. "_Ese pulgoso era todo menos un pervertido, algo o alguien le debió dar una sugerencia y el muy inocente se la creyó" -_Razonó el joven.

—Sólo fue un consejo, nada más… —respondió, relajándose en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado. Miró el rostro de su comprometida, no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta al igual que el del otro hombre.

—Dinos qué consejos le diste —ordenó la joven. Su novio algunas veces se pasaba de la raya, y sentía que por culpa de él ahora sería aun más difícil hacerlos reconciliar.

—Que le dijera que tenía buen cuerpo, ¡pero no una parte en específico, Sanguito! —Sango frunció el ceño, no tenía remedio ¡siempre sería un pervertido!

Rin y Kohaku se acercaron a donde se encontraban los adultos. Era increíble, se comportaban algunas veces de una manera tan inmadura.

_-"Malditas mujeres. ¿Cómo es que algunos hombres las lograban comprender? Eran tan difíciles de entender, habría que leer una biblia entera para poder hacerlo" -g_ruñó el albino, esa bofetada le había dolido, y mucho. Inuyasha ya se encontraba sentado entre sus "amigos" mascullando su mala suerte.

—Ustedes los adultos son complicados. —Opinó Rin, con los brazos cruzados viéndolos con cara reprobatoria.

—¿Y tú qué vas a saber? —El peli-plata estaba a la defensiva—. ¡Eres una chiquilla!

La castaña rió. —Eres un tonto. ¿Sabes? —Inuyasha estaba por reclamarle pero ella se le adelanto—. ¡Le dijiste a Kagome gorda! ¿Quieres que te perdone y le dices eso?

Todos permanecieron callados, era cierto y con la mirada incitaron a Rin a proseguir, pero Kohaku se le adelantó.

—¿Por qué no le da flores y le dice que lo siente?

_-"Cómo si fuera tan fácil" -_pensó Inuyasha, cruzándose de brazos, ni loco volvería a tratar de disculparse de nuevo. ¿Y si esta vez no sólo recibía una cachetada? Sus opciones no eran muchas: esperar a que a su novia se le pasara el enojo o por último, hacerle caso a sus amigos.

—Hazle caso. —Aconsejó, Sango—. ¿O quieres morir joven?

El joven suspiró derrotado, esa era su única opción y quisiera o no tenía que aceptarla.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

Kohaku y Rin sonrieron en complicidad. ¡Oh sí! Ahora tenían un nuevo objetivo para navidad: Ayudar a esos dos a reconciliarse ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

¿Por qué tenía que vestirse de esta manera tan ridícula? ¡Parecía un muñeco de torta! Detestaba hacer esto, le había hecho caso a esos mocosos y ahora estaba vestido como un completo idiota.

Los jóvenes contemplaron la obvia incomodidad del sujeto frente a ellos. Suspiraron, esta pareja era difícil, no sería pan comido reconciliarlos; sin embargo, tenían que probar suerte.

—¡Vamos señor Inuyasha! No va a su entierro. —Animó la castaña, el rostro del hombre reflejaba muchas emociones, pero la que más salía a relucir era el miedo. Miedo a que esta vez en lugar de una cachetada fuese su preciada vida la que estuviera en juego.

—¡Feh! ¿Por qué me tengo que vestir de esta manera tan ridícula? —preguntó, hastiado. Empezaba a sudar en ese incómodo traje, no obstante era eso o que su novia no le hablara en toda su vida.

—Para hacer feliz a la señorita Kagome, obviamente —dijo, Kohaku.

—Sí, ahora tome. —Le entregó un ramo de rosas—. Acuérdese de las palabras que le tiene que decir, que no se le olviden…

—Sí, sí. ¿Voy ya? —Los jóvenes asintieron.

La azabache se encontraba en la sala. Seguía meditando lo sucedido —"_¡Imbécil!"_ —No pensaba que también él fuese un pervertido como el monje. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! ¡Había agarrado las malas mañas de Miroku! Y ella que pensaba que él la quería, pero ya sabía que no era así.

Levantó la mirada y contempló que él susodicho entraba al lugar, no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba vestido así?! ¿No qué no le gustaban los trajes elegantes? ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza con un poste? Se desconcertó, todo eso era confuso.

Él, con completa lentitud se acercó a ella, moría de vergüenza y calor. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

—Ahora qué quieres. —Exigió saber, con molestia. No lo perdonaría con tanta facilidad.

—Kagome, discúlpame, sé que no debí decirte esas cosas, yo…

—¿Crees qué te perdonaré así cómo así?

—¡Por supuesto qué me tienes que perdonar! ¡No vine a hacer el ridículo para nada! —Alzó el tono de voz. No se había vestido de esa forma tan estúpida para nada, ella tenía que perdonarlo. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Esa mujer era muy difícil de tratar! Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, quería retractarse e irse ¿Y qué si no volvía? De seguro no le importaría a su novia, dado que estaría lo suficientemente enojada. Estaba por dar un paso atrás cuando sintió que le lanzaban algo, claro, una piedra de la maseta que estaba al lado de la entrada. Sus orbes doradas se encontraron con dos adolescentes, Rin y Kohaku que lo miraban con cara de _"No crea que escapará tan fácil"._

Resignado, el peli-plata dio media vuelta y vio a su novia, tenía que hacer las "pases" con ella o Rin y Kohaku nunca se lo perdonarían –y además se moriría de calor con ese estúpido traje–. Se acercó a Kagome y le depositó mecánicamente el ramo de flores en sus manos.

—No las quiero. —La azabache enojada le dio la espalda. Tenía la intención de irse cuando él la agarro de la mano—. ¿Quieres soltarme, Inuyasha?

¡Y es que esa mujer tenía un carácter de los mil demonios! ¡Pero él podía más!

—Inuyasha, suéltame –repitió duramente.

—¡Señor Inuyasha, usted puede! —Animó Rin, en voz baja.

—Kagome, perdóname… —La aludida tenía la intención de protestar pero él se adelantó—. Fui un idiota al decirte gorda –susurró-. _"Aunque sea verdad" -_pensó—. Discúlpame.

—Repítelo. —Lo desafió.

—No. —La soltó y se cruzó de brazos—. Ya lo escuchaste, no lo volveré a decir.

Kagome lo abrazo, cosa que sorprendió al peli-plata.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé.

Rin y Kohaku observaban aquella escena encantados ¿Quién lo diría? Esos dos siempre andaban peleando; sin embargo, podrían llegar a ser románticos —a su rara manera—. Observaron un rato la escena hasta que decidieron que tenían que darles un poco de _privacidad._

—Hicimos un buen trabajo —dijo Kohaku.

—Sí, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que estén así?

—No lo sé, pero es mejor que dure para el intercambio de regalos.

—¡Cierto! Kohaku, ¿a quién te tocó darle regalo?

El aludido se sonrojo y se acercó a Rin para susurrarle en el oído.

—Es una sorpresa.

* * *

Sango terminó de llevar la comida a la mesa, no encontraba a Kagome y a Inuyasha por ninguna parte. -"_¿será qué se habrán reconciliado? Entonces ¿qué pasará con el intercambio de regalos? No era el momento de andar por ahí besuqueándose. ¿Cómo lo iban a organizar sin Kagome? ¡Esto será un desastre!"_ -pensaba; estaba nerviosa ¡¿cómo pudo dejarla con semejante responsabilidad?!

—Tranquila hermana… —Adivinó el pensamiento de su hermana—. Todo va a salir bien. —Animó.

—No sé, Kohaku. ¿Y si no sale cómo lo planeamos? —preguntó, angustiada.

—¡Todo saldrá bien, señorita Sango! Hay que ser positivos.

—Tienes razón Rin, dime ¿cómo les fue? —Inquirió Sango, moría por saber cómo les había ido, ya que no era nada fácil hacer reconciliar a ese par.

—Al principio fue difícil. —Confesó el joven, recordando que casi su plan se desmorona por culpa del albino—. Pero al final lo logramos. —Agregó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Veo que hicieron un buen trabajo.

Duraron un rato buscando a esos dos. No encontraba ningún rastro de ellos, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Al final, después de tanto buscar a Inuyasha y a Kagome se dieron por vencidos y decidieron empezar el intercambio de regalos sin estos.

Minutos más tarde todos estaban reunidos en la sala para recibir el tan esperado _intercambio de regalos_, claro que a excepción de esos dos tortolos.

—Bien, ¿quieren empezar el intercambio? —preguntó Sango a los que estaban presentes en la sala. Todos asintieron.— Bien. ¿Quién empieza?

—¡Yo! —Miroku se levanto de su silla y le tendió un regalo a la castaña—. Espero te guste. —Las mejillas de ella se tornaron de un bello color carmín, mientras todos esperaban atentos a que ella abriera el regalo de su prometido.

Cuando lo abrió pudo ver el vestido que tanto le había encantado la semana antes pasada, abrazo a su prometido emocionada. Todos miraron con cierto cariño la escena.

—Bien, me toca a mí… —dijo la castaña, tomando un regalo y dándoselo a su hermano—. ¡Feliz navidad!

—¡Gracias hermana! —Kohaku abrió la caja. ¡Era un videojuego nuevo! El que tanto había deseado y se había quedado viendo en aquella tienda.

—Bien, ¿quién sigue? —dijo, Miroku.

—A mí me tocaba darle al pulgoso —Revelo Kouga—, pero no está aquí.

—¿Rin? —preguntó, Sango.

—Me tocaba darle a Kagome pero… no la encontramos por ningún lado —explicó—. Será mejor guardar los regalos.

—De acuerdo —Asintió la castaña—, Kohaku… tu turno.

El aludido se levanto de su silla y fue a buscar el regalo, sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín al tener que darle el regalo frente a frente a Rin… Cuando volvió todos lo miraron con curiosidad, la caja de regalo era chica y ancha. ¿Qué tenía dentro? Se preguntaba la mayoría.

El joven sonrió al momento de ofrecérsela a la castaña. —¡Feliz navidad, Rin!

—Kohaku… —La susodicha abrió el regalo dándose cuenta de que era un hermoso collar.

Todos quedaron impresionados al ver el regalo que Kohaku le había regalado a Rin, la mayoría sonrió al ver las mejillas femeninas teñidas de un bonito sonrrojo.

—Kohaku, ¿qué tal si la ayudas a ponérselo? —Ayudo Sango a los adolescentes. El color de nuevo subió a sus mejillas, Rin estaba igual—. ¿No te parece, Rin-chan?

La mencionada, a duras penas asintió. ¡Eso era un complot! Todos estaban organizados para hacerlos poner nerviosos. ¡Sí, eso era!

Y no le sorprendería que ellos hubieran manipulado los papeles del sorteo para que Kohaku le diera un regalo a ella. ¡Los creía capaz de eso y más!

Pero todos sus pensamientos se disiparon de su mente cuando sintió las manos de Kohaku rodear su cuello para ponerle el collar.

—Gracias, Kohaku… —agradeció de verdad nerviosa. Todos quedaron en silencio observándolos a ambos sonrojados y apenados.

Mentalmente Kohaku y Rin suplicaban que alguien llegara y terminara con esa escena tan incómoda para ambos. Escuchaban el reloj de la pared marcar los segundos que para ellos eran una eternidad. Ahora si querían que apareciera Inuyasha e hiciera sus comentarios que eran especiales para romper el hielo ¡Pero el desgraciado estaba en quién sabe dónde con Kagome!

—¡Ya llegamos! —Finalmente aparecieron y sólo por ese momento pudieron respirar tranquilamente—. ¡¿Por qué empezaron el intercambio sin nosotros?! —Reclamó, al momento que soltaba a su novia.

—¿Y qué esperabas pulgoso? —dijo Kouga, al momento que empezaban una nueva pelea que termino con ambos saliendo al patio a arrojarse bolas de nieve.

Todos rieron, esos dos por más que crecieran siempre serian niños.

Eso nunca cambiaría.

**Fin**


End file.
